<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rézame… ruégame by Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652382">Rézame… ruégame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666'>Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(aunque no de la forma que Tezcatlipoca piensa), Consentimiento levemente dudoso, Homoerotica, Leves menciones de mitos, M/M, Menciones de sangre (porque... ya saben), Poder desbalanceado, Posterior al Episodio 12, Primera vez, Spoilers, incesto entre hermanos, posible amor no correspondido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de perder la apuesta, Quetzalcóatl visita Tezcatlipoca, quien puede que se sienta misericordioso… si Quetzalcóatl accede a rezar, a rogar. </p>
<p>Más tierno y menos sado de lo que suena el sumario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rézame… ruégame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651998">Pray to me ...beg me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel">Lumeriel</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Oh, aquí voy de nuevo! Tenía que escribir la parte sexy, definitivamente. </p>
<p>Este one-shot no guarda relación con el otro que escribí de esta pareja.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quetzalcóatl es como su nombre: frágil y peligroso, hermoso y letal. Tezcatlipoca lo sabe. Entre todos los dioses, solo Quetzalcóatl ha estado siempre a su altura –un rival digno, un contrincante que da energía y sabor al juego. Tezcatlipoca ha disfrutado esta danza por demasiado tiempo: cada victoria ha sido motivo de celebración, cada derrota ha servido para que se alce más poderoso. Hasta hoy, siempre fue un juego. Hasta hoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puede ver la decepción en los ojos dorados del otro dios –su hermano, su rival, su competidor… y tanto más. Sabe que Quetzalcóatl no pensó que este día llegaría: el día en que la danza entre ellos dos llegaría a un final. Las palabras de Quetzalcóatl solo confirman lo que piensa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No debí subestimar tu ambición, hermano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incluso la voz de Quetzalcóatl es hermosa –y peligrosa como una hoja de obsidiana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No debí subestimar tu odio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tezcatlipoca deja de escuchar la voz grave, casi demasiado reposada… y escucha las palabras. ¿Ambición? ¿Odio? ¡Ah, sí! Dos cosas que Tezcatlipoca posee en demasía y el alivio refresca las entrañas del dios al comprender que el otro no ha visto más allá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se arrellana en el trono de piedra, con las piernas abiertas, sintiendo la roca tallada contra los músculos de su espalda y bajo sus manos abiertas. Su mirada recorre la figura humana de Quetzalcóatl –sin plumas, sin máscara, sin que una elegante serpiente verde descanse sobre sus hombros y en torno a su cintura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tú propusiste la apuesta —le recuerda —. No esperabas que tu pequeño peón te fallara. Hiciste trampa para asegurarte de que no pasara.</p>
<p>—¿Y acaso Yaotl no trabajaba para ti? Aunque se suponía que me lo habías entregado.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué entregaría mi mejor campeón a quien quiere destruirme?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por primera vez, el rostro casi adolescente de Quetzalcóatl expresa shock, sorpresa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Destruirte? —repite en una perfecta copia de aturdimiento —. ¿Cómo podría querer destruirte? Somos hermanos, Yayauhqui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un rugido de cólera nubla los sentidos del dios negro. De un salto, se pone en pie y desciende los escalones del trono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tiendes a recordar la sangre que nos une cuando lucubras tus trampas, serpiente —declara con violencia.</p>
<p>—Siempre la recuerdo —replica el menor con calma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por encima de la cabeza de Tezcatlipoca, el espejo oscuro destella con mil emociones, con la rabia del universo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siempre. Siempre… y, ¿no es ese el problema? ¿Que Quetzalcóatl recuerde la sangre que les une… siempre? ¿Y que Tezcatlipoca desee olvidarla… siempre?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Has venido a suplicar que recapacite? —se burla, volteando el rostro para no verle —. Has venido a pedirme clemencia, a recordarme lo que somos para que te devuelva tu poder, la sangre de tus sacrificios.</p>
<p>—He venido porque supuse que tendrías cosas que decirme. No malgastaría mi tiempo pidiendo clemencia a un dios que sé que no la posee. Olvidas que soy quien mejor te conoce, hermano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Lo hace? Tezcatlipoca siente la risa hincharle el pecho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No, Quetzalcóatl; no me conoces. No conoces más que la superficie del abismo que oculta el espejo de obsidiana. No conoces lo que se esconde bajo la sangre de los sacrificios, bajo la oscuridad, bajo la piel del jaguar, bajo la belleza de mil cuerpos desnudos, bajo las pinturas que cubren mi rostro y mi cuerpo. No me conoces en absoluto.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tal vez… decida ser clemente esta vez. Después de todo, eres mi hermano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La sorpresa de Quetzalcóatl le satisface. Y su recelo. Ve los ojos dorados entrecerrarse, recorrerle como buscando una trampa… y el calor estalla en su vientre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Clemente… ¿tú? —hay una nota de burla en forma en que las cejas de Quetzalcóatl se elevan, en cómo se curva hacia arriba la comisura izquierda de su boca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los ojos metálicos destellan como espejos mientras siguen la curvatura del labio inferior. En su garganta, una sed a la que ya se ha acostumbrado arde –su alma sabe que solo sangre puede calmar esa sed, sangre que bebería de labios generosos y pálidos, labios entreabiertos que gemirían su nombre…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No me conoces tan bien como crees, Quetzalcóatl —comenta al fin, echando la cabeza atrás, ignorando a propósito el fuego que revuelve sus entrañas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quetzalcóatl entrecierra los ojos al tiempo que inclina la cabeza sobre un hombro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué pedirías a cambio de tu… clemencia?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                                                    Tu boca. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu sabor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                                         Tu piel. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                        Tu aroma. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                   Tu sangre. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tú…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quetzalcóatl no muestra sorpresa cuando Tezcatlipoca avanza hacia él como una fiera, mostrando colmillos y ojos relampagueantes. Está acostumbrado a la ira de su hermano mayor –que llega como un huracán, sin avisar y del mismo modo se apacigua.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voz del dios de la noche es como el bramido del trueno, grave y oscura como su piel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ya veo…</p>
<p>—Ruega —repite cada vez más cerca y los músculos de sus hombros ondean como un jaguar que se prepara para atacar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La sonrisa entreabre la boca suave de Quetzalcóatl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Quieres que me hinque de rodillas y bese el suelo suplicándote…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voz se apaga en sus labios y sus ojos se abren. Las uñas oscuras de Tezcatlipoca se hunden en su carne, bajo las mejillas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruega —ordena de nuevo, a través de dientes apretados.</p>
<p>—Tezcatlipoca… herma…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quetzalcóatl ahoga un jadeo de sorpresa cuando el agarre en su rostro cambia y las dos manos del otro dios sostienen su cabeza, obligándole a doblar el cuello hacia atrás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tezcatlipoca está tan cerca que el calor de sus cuerpos es uno. Los ojos de la ‘serpiente emplumada’ buscan el rostro del mayor, inquisitivos; pero la mirada de Tezcatlipoca está fija más abajo, en los labios ahora cerrados que deberían de estar rogando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruega —insiste en un susurro espeso —. Ruégame que sea compasivo, que recapacite, que piense en el equilibrio que tú y yo traemos al mundo. Ruégame que te perdone, que olvide la apuesta… Ruégame, Quetzalcóatl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afloja las manos que sostienen la cabeza del otro dios casi dolorosamente. Con la vista fija en la boca cerrada, mueve los pulgares y traza la curva del labio inferior con las uñas. Un fino corte rompe la piel y una gota de sangre dorada se desliza a la barbilla de Quetzalcóatl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El deseo y el hambre se confunden en un remolino que agita su poder y su carne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Rézame —ordena de nuevo, con la lengua pesada —. Rézame como si yo fuera <em>tu dios</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antes de que Quetzalcóatl responda, Tezcatlipoca se inclina y con la punta de la lengua, enjuga la gota de sangre, traza el contorno de la boca… y enloquece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quetzalcóatl no piensa siquiera en luchar cuando el otro toma su boca por asalto… y la devora. Aturdido, permite que Tezcatlipoca invada y saquee, que juegue con su lengua, que explore su paladar, que hunda los dientes en su labio y tire, succionando, bebiendo la sangre que brota dulcemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La lujuria bulle en la cabeza y el pecho de Tezcatlipoca. Su piel arde como si el sol saliera de él. Su corazón tiembla, desenfrenado. Echa la cabeza atrás –el sabor de Quetzalcóatl ya por siempre tatuado en su lengua –y con la mirada fija en el techo sin fin del templo, comprende que no hay vuelta atrás, que al fin ha dado el salto que se negara durante tanto tiempo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tezcatlipoca…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voz de Quetzalcóatl es queda, incierta, casi… temerosa… y Tezcatlipoca gruñe antes de volver a reclamar su boca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruega —demanda entre jadeos, sin dejar de besar y morder —. Ruega que tu dios te favorezca. Ruega que te acepte. Ruega que tu dios te ame. Ruega…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su voz se apaga mientras sus manos descienden por el cuello, los hombros, el talle de Quetzalcóatl. Bajo sus caricias bruscas, el cuerpo delgado se agita, se retuerce, se arquea… pero no huye y eso es suficiente para que Tezcatlipoca desgarre ropas y collares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No se aleja para contemplarlo –cada detalle de este cuerpo está grabado en su memoria en su alma, en sus entrañas. En cambio, lo recorre con manos desesperadas, rasgando pequeños surcos rojos sobre las costillas, en torno a los pezones, debajo del ombligo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruega —repite cuando lame sobre el corazón palpitante, antes de retener el pezón entre sus dientes y succionar como si pudiese beber de él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruega —insiste cuando empuja hacia abajo, obligando a Quetzalcóatl a desplomarse diáfanamente en el suelo y tenderse como una ofrenda, y abrirse para él como un sacrificio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruega —exige cuando traza con su lengua un camino desde la garganta al ombligo y hunde sus dientes donde el vientre se une a la cadera, y cosecha gemidos sorprendidos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruega —demanda cuando su boca asciende por el sexo duro y erguido para besar hambriento y reverente la punta sedosa, húmeda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ruega</em>, canta en su mente cuando devora la verga mientras desliza las manos abiertas por los muslos tensos del otro dios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ruega</em>, respira contra la pelvis cuando la semilla cálida del dios del aire se derrama en su garganta y sus uñas rozan la entrada apretada, latiente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deja ir el sexo medio duro para buscar más abajo. Su lengua invade, arrancando rotos gemidos de Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca recuerda todas las veces que se hundió en un cuerpo soñando este sueño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quetzalcóatl no lucha, no se resiste. Sus caderas danzan hacia la boca que asalta con desesperada dulzura su rincón más íntimo. Sus uñas arañan la piedra mientras el placer se eleva de la espiral en que cayera un momento antes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tezcatlipoca se yergue. Su cabeza gira, sus pulmones arden, su pecho estalla… Por puro instinto, libera el poder suficiente para evaporar sus ropas, que se disuelven en humo negro. Se cierne sobre el dios gimiente, roto de placer en las losas de su templo, y ahora sí se toma un segundo para admirarlo, para grabar la imagen en su memoria, para convencerse de que no renunciará a esto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voz de Quetzalcóatl se eleva en un gemido largo, musical, salvaje mientras Tezcatlipoca lo invade y reclama. Sus entrañas se aprietan, tercas, en torno a la carne dura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No queda espacio para un suspiro entre ellos cuando Tezcatlipoca se detiene. Sus pieles se tocan, húmedas y ardientes. Sus alientos se entremezclan. El sexo de Tezcatlipoca palpita dentro de Quetzalcóatl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se mueve despacio, solo ondeando las caderas, empujando en el estrecho túnel de carne y deseo que le ciñe. La cintura de Quetzalcóatl ondula con su ritmo –su verga de nuevo dura se balancea sobre su vientre marcado por uñas y dientes. Con la boca entreabierta en un gemido eterno y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la ‘serpiente emplumada’ se rinde de nuevo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruega —repite Tezcatlipoca, con la boca contra su oreja, arreciando el embate de sus caderas, llegando más profundo, queriendo hundirse donde nadie podrá llegar nunca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quetzalcóatl no responde. Sus manos se crispan en la espalda y los cabellos del otro dios. Sus uñas desgarran la carne negra, se clavan en el cuello. Sus labios entreabiertos producen un cántico poderoso de lujuria sin palabras. Su cuerpo tiembla en el borde del abismo, en el centro del universo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Ruega! —ruge Tezcatlipoca, desgarrando su garganta con los dientes, lamiendo desesperado su sangre, apresando con rabia sus caderas cuando el orgasmo de Quetzalcóatl empapa los vientres de ambos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Ruega! —gime, follándolo a través del placer, precipitándose en un agujero negro de impotencia y éxtasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ruégame que te ame <em>—ruega</em> llenándolo con su esencia, apretándolo en el cerco de sus brazos hasta que el crujido de huesos se une al entrecortado jadeo y los gemidos son tanto de dolor como de placer brotando de esa boca rebelde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El silencio sigue, roto solo por la respiración incontrolada de ambos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Han cambiado de posición: Tezcatlipoca yace de espaldas en el suelo mientras Quetzalcóatl descansa sobre su pecho y su vientre como una muñeca hermosa y desmadejada. Una mano de Tezcatlipoca sostiene un muslo del otro dios y la otra peina sus cabellos plateados, extendidos sobre los hombros y la espalda desnuda. La verga de Tezcatlipoca sigue llenando el interior de Quetzalcóatl, reteniendo su semilla dentro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lentamente, Quetzalcóatl levanta la cabeza y busca la mirada de su rival y hermano. Se contemplan en silencio durante unos segundos. Quetzalcóatl separa levemente los labios y modula sin ruido: ‘<em>por favor</em>’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>